Reaper Tales Fanfics
by silver eye keeper
Summary: Reaper Tales belongs to FallingWithoutStyle. I just happened to be her co-writer. Some of my stories would explain some stuff that happens in her stories, and some don't. Reviews are love.


**A/N: Tralalalala~ La la la la~ Story I did for a friend of mie~ Typed it up because we were talking about how her character, Jase, lost his dad.**

**Disclaimer: I own the... Drunk driver. That's it. Seriously. GAWD.**

The sky was colored in a beautiful combination of orange and red, the sun was starting to set so it can rest while the moon did its job. Or that was what he told his infant son.

Barry Solom was a happy man, he was married to a beautiful woman that he loved so much, and had a beautiful baby boy who was rather adventurous than other infants. He swore his son, Jason, took after his mother in his appearance. Striking red hair, emerald eyes, the small freckles that started to show on his chubby cheeks.

His wife, Judy, man was she a looker. Her long, beautiful red hair, her beautiful dark emerald eyes that shows her emotions so clearly, her freckles that still dotted her face (which he always point out how unique it looks, in a good way of course), he thought that no woman can be as perfect as her and he wanted to stay with her for the rest of his life.

As he enjoyed the warm and relaxing colors in the sky, he made sure that he drove with constant attention as his son sat in the passenger side trying to sing a song he couldn't even sing (the Scooby-Doo theme song, so far he only got the "Doo" part right). Barry would laugh, encouraged his son to sing it again as they waited for the light to turn green. This was one of his favorite time in the world.

"Come on Jase, sing it again! You're doing better!" that sure earned his 3 year-old son's bright smile.

"Scoobah dooba-Doo! Whe a boo~ (Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Where are you~)"

The light turned green as little Jason started to sing for the 5th time.

That's when it happened.

A medium sized truck came speeding towards their car, and it was too late for Barry to react. The car slammed into the front of the car, causing a rather decent damage, the glass broke into millions of pieces, the seatbelt dug into his exposed neck, the airbags shot out of seemingly nowhere, the smell of blood and smoke filled up the scene.

It was later discovered that the driver of the truck was heavily intoxicated with alcohol. When the police and ambulance came to the scene, it was the poster picture of chaos. The front of both vehicles were destroyed, smoke filled up the air, various smoking mechanical parts were scattered around the area, the driver of the truck was pulled out and lay unconscious at a rather safe distant as ambulance got the gurney ready. But that wasn't the worst part. Barry laid curled up in a pool of crimson blood, a rather dangerous amount or blood, in his arms was a unconscious Jason, minor cuts and bruises surrounded his body and a rather deep cut on the back of his neck where a piece of glass still sticking out of the wound. Barry's arms and face was cut up, there was a large gash on the side of his stomach where blood kept pouring out of. His auburn hair was matted down with blood, his blue eyes stayed closed, his lightly tanned skin was ghostly pale, his usually warm body now cold as ice.

Jason, or Jase, slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see his father's face inches away from his.

"Papa?" He said slowly and softly. He thought his father was sleeping, and he didn't want to wake him up. Jason slowly lifted up his left arm, surprised at the pain that shot through, and started to pat Barry's cheek. When Barry didn't seem to wake up he crawled out of the two strong arms that held him, then started to shake the elder's shoulder. "Papa!" As he continued to cry for his father, tears started to fall. Why wasn't his father waking up? Why were they sleeping on the ground? Where was his mother? He couldn't handle it anymore and started to cry, cried until a familiar pair of delicate arms gently picked him up.

"Oh Jason, my baby boy! I'm so glad you're alright!" Judy cried with joy, learning that her son was safe.

"Mama? Papa dleeping (sleeping) on da gwound." Jase pointed his small and injured hand towards his father. This action earned him something he never imagined: His mother crying with sadness.

"Barry...Oh my god...Barry!" she cried harder, falling to her knees and held onto her infant son. Her husband, love, and soul-mate, laid there completely still. Forever gone from their life. She didn't care that his blood was seeping through her skirt, she didn't care how AWEFUL the metallic smell of his blood was, the smell of the smoke, the police telling her move away from the dead body of her husband, the pain in her chest, she didn't care. It was all numb. All she had left was her son, her treasure. And she was going to take care of him, she will raise him, she will hope and pray that he would grow up and become like his father.

On the back of Jase's neck was a reminder of the incident, a rather large scar that stood out like a sore thumb.

The truck driver was arrested and charged with first-degree man slaughter, and driving under the influence of alcohol, he was found guilty and will never taste the air of freedom ever again.


End file.
